


Breeding Rave

by appalachian_fireflies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Androgyny, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, kind of rapey language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalachian_fireflies/pseuds/appalachian_fireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glowing sign over the line to enter the breeding rave depicted an omega, hands chained above them, legs splayed, slick and cum running down their legs.  Jason shifted with a little whine; there were only two omegas in front of him, and his heart raced with anticipation and fear.  He wasn’t turning back now; if he went home, back to his locked room, his parents would chain him up before they let him lose his virginity at some club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding Rave

**Author's Note:**

> warning for highly dubious consent

The glowing sign over the line to enter the breeding rave depicted an omega, hands chained above them, legs splayed, slick and cum running down their legs. Jason shifted with a little whine; there were only two omegas in front of him, and his heart raced with anticipation and fear. He wasn’t turning back now; if he went home, back to his locked room, his parents would chain him up before they let him lose his virginity at some club. 

Jason couldn’t meet the eyes of the guy at the door, but the guy just nodded, and Jason was in. The omegas around him were stripping, shoving their clothes into lockers, and the room reeked of heat. Jason took a bit longer than the others to strip, despite the discomfort the fabric caused on his overheated skin; when he shoved his slick-soaked boxers in the locker, exposing his wet, trembling legs to the room, he blushed. 

No one noticed him; the omegas were too busy chasing the scent of the alphas in the club as quickly as they could. The dim florescent lights flickered in the dingy space, further disorienting Jason’s heat-addled brain. He licked his dry lips, shoved the locker shut, and followed the other omegas, trying to feel as shameless as they looked. 

When Jason went through the swinging door to the main room, he was assaulted by the thick reek of pheromones, the heavy beat of the music, the moving colored beams of light in the black space. The press of bodies was nearly instantaneous, and he trembled as he was touched and pushed deeper into the crowd. Each touch, press, and grope of skin on his overwhelmed his starved senses until he was drowning in it, whining in confusion. 

Someone shoved a thick finger into his wet front hole, and he yelped, moving away. Then he felt someone grab him from behind, a muscular arm wrapping tight around his torso, trapping him, pulling the body behind him flush to his backside. He could feel the man’s cock, huge and heavy, pressing between his ass cheeks. Jason struggled on instinct, but the alpha easily held his small body still, and waited till Jason tired. It didn’t take long; he was exhausted by the toll the heat took on his body, half out of his mind with sensory overload. He slumped with a small, frightened noise, too exhausted to filter himself. 

The alpha nuzzled the side of his neck, rutting against his ass in a steady grind. “Shh, baby boy,” he said, low and soft. “Sweet little virgin. No alpha’s ever come inside you, huh?” He sniffed Jason’s swollen scent glands, licked them. Jason moaned loudly. “I can smell it. Wet, untouched. You need this so bad, baby.” 

The alpha slipped two thick fingers between Jason’s legs, pressed against his cunt. One of them slid in, nice and deep, and fucked up into him in a steady rhythm that made Jason’s knees give. He’d touched himself before, sure, but he’d never been touched by anyone else. His parents hadn’t even let him have dildos for his heat, in case they marred his virginity. 

The alpha held him up, kept up the grinding, precum slicking between Jason’s ass cheeks. “That’s it, good boy, don’t fight me.” The alpha leaned in, pressed sharp canines against Jason’s scent glands, and bit, hard. Jason cried out, arched his back submissively, spread his legs. 

The alpha’s saliva made him pliant, utterly submissive, desperate to be fucked. He panted, bared his throat, tried to be good. He was a slave to his instincts, couldn’t fight this now if he wanted to. This was moving so fast, and he was scared, but it didn’t matter. He’d be good. He’d take it. 

“Such a pretty little boy,” the alpha growled, and Jason felt himself getting wetter at the praise. Two fingers pressed deep into his sensitive cunt, scissoring him open. “You’ve lost your pretty mind, haven’t you? Can't help it, 'cause you know you're gonna get your first knot.” The alpha pulled his fingers out, steering Jason on shaky legs out of the crowd, towards the wall. Jason let himself be led, blinking as the room around him shifted in a wash of scent, sound, and color. 

The shackles hung from a metal chain in the ceiling, their padding worn from the many omegas before him who’d be chained here, mounted till they cried out. He could hear the slick sounds of fucking around him, see the smaller, androgynous forms of the omegas next to him as they leaned into the hands chained above their hands, legs trembling from cocks fucking deep between their legs. 

The alpha grasped his wrists firmly, raised them, buckled each in tight. Jason looked down, his gaze catching on the alpha’s cock. It was terrifying erect, larger even than any picture of an alpha cock Jason had seen. It looked like pain. He flinched. 

“No, boy, don’t look,” the alpha tilted his chin up, then firmly grasped the back of his neck until Jason went limp in his hold. “Just feel.” 

Jason’s hands were secure when he tugged on them. The alpha moved behind him, grasping his hips, his hands nearly circling his body. 

“Spread,” the alpha ordered, and Jason obeyed. The alpha moved up to mount him, the tip of his cock sliding between his legs, pressing at Jason’s cunt. The pressure increased as the alpha pressed forward. It was too big, it could never fit, he’d tear in half-

Jason panicked, struggling hard, and the alpha held him still with a grunt. He cried out as the alpha forced the head of his cock in. Then the alpha stopped, held him, licked over the bite he’d left on Jason’s scent gland. 

“Good boy,” he said, and his tone made Jason shiver. “I know it hurts. You can take it.” The alpha brought his hand forward, grasped Jason’s small cock, jerked him gently for a few strokes. Jason jumped in surprise and moaned, spreading further. He could be good. He wanted to be good. 

The alpha pressed his cock in deeper and Jason flinched, whined at the pain of the stretch. The alpha forced his head to the side, bit the other side of his neck. The effect was instantaneous; all of the tension left his body, and he slumped in his cuffs, pliant in the alpha’s grasp. He made a loud, shocked noise as the alpha took the opportunity to grasp his hips so hard he bruised, fucking in all the way in one brutal movement. Jason could feel his entire body trembling from the pressure, his head lolling on his shoulders. 

“Deep breath, baby,” the alpha warned, and Jason sucked in air as quickly as he could. Then the deep, rough fucking started, opening him up, forcing him to take it. He let out shocked, loud cries every time the alpha’s dick hit the sensitive depth inside him, where he could always feel but never reach. He clenched on the man’s dick, feeling the relief of finally having someone inside him, pressing where he needed. 

“Yeah, boy,” the alpha growled, panting. “Come on my dick, you can do it, look at you. Get what you came here for.” The alpha started grinding in deep, the head of his dick pressing against that spot deep inside him, heavy balls grinding against his entrance. Jason’s mouth hung open, desperately drawing in breath, his body clenching and trembling, back deeply arched. 

The alpha smacked his ass, and Jason came with a bitten-off scream for a few long seconds. Then his entire body went lax with exhaustion, and he made little hurt, overstimulated noises as the deep, rough fucking continued. 

“Be good, just a little bit longer,” the alpha panted, his fingernails digging sharp points into Jason’s hips. His pace grew more frantic until after a few long minutes he came with a deep, possessive growl. Jason could feel the warm wash of the alpha’s cum, marking him, using him. He expected to feel dirty, ashamed at his slutty omega body; he only felt relief. 

He almost forgot about the alpha’s knot until it started to expand, stretching his puffy, abused entrance. He let out a sob, and the alpha licked over the bite marks, ran his hands down his sides, soothing. It was surprisingly effective, and Jason relaxed enough for the knot to expand, tying them together, keeping the alpha’s cum inside. 

“Poor boy,” the alpha said into his ear, and raised his hands to undo the cuffs. "All fucked out." He held Jason’s weak body, lowering them to the mat below them. Jason curled into the fetal position, comforting himself, and the alpha wrapped his broad form around Jason’s back. 

When the alpha brought a slicked hand to Jason’s cock, he’d forgotten that he was still hard. 

“One more, baby boy,” the alpha said, soothing. The touch on his cock felt good, and Jason thrusted into it lazily. “Come for me, then you can sleep.” 

It didn’t take long before Jason came weakly into his hand with a soft sigh. He could feel another rush of the alpha’s come inside him, the alpha’s arms cradling him. He passed out. 

Jason whined when the alpha pulled out a while later, the friction pulling against his cunt, leaving him empty. Slick and cum trickled down his thighs, the scent heady even in the rave. He shivered and turned into the alpha’s embrace, and they slept for a while longer. 

“Up,” the alpha said finally, and Jason whined. The alpha chuckled, and picked him up. Jason was vaguely aware of being carried to another room, of warm water cleaning him off, a towel covering him. He managed to mumble out the code to his locker, and his clothes appeared. 

The alpha casually pulled Jason into his lap. “I’m calling a cab,” he said clearly. “What’s your address, sweetheart?” 

“No,” Jason said, hiding in the alpha’s chest. “Don’t want to see them tonight. Gonna kill me.” 

The alpha petted his hair. “Probably not.” He paused. “They lock you in a room? Didn’t give you suppressants, just a guess.” 

“Don’t smell as good to alphas, on them,” Jason mumbled, babbling. “Didn’t give me suppressants, dildos, nothing, locked the door. Three times. Couldn’t do it again.” 

“Hmm,” the alpha said. “If you wanna make them sweat it out for the night, you can sleep at my place.” 

“Yes,” Jason said quickly. Then, “You sure?” 

“Yeah, baby,” the alpha said, nuzzling his bite marks. “You’re a sweet little fuck. We can cuddle.” 

Jason let his parents sweat it out.


End file.
